howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scauldron
Scauldron is a type of dragon that live exclusively underwater. This dragon is a very fat species. They are extremely effective swimmers. Instead of breathing fire, Scauldrons have the ability to scald their victims. This ability comes from sucking in seawater and then heating it in their fat, cauldron-like stomachs. This is how they got their name. Scald + cauldron= scauldron. One hit from that hot water will finish off most enemies. They are, like most of the dragons, classified as "extremely dangerous" in the Dragon Manual. Few have been seen in real life, though. If you want to train a Scauldron, the best way to start is simply to cover yourself in water. Scauldrons are sentimental creatures who love anything that reminds them of home. In the film Scauldrons make an appearance in the How To Train Your Dragon ''film. They are first referred to by Fishlegs who mentions them when talking to the group. They are later shown in an illustration when Hiccup is reading the Dragon Manual after a day of Dragon Training. He takes note of abilities and the various illustrations of Vikings being scalded by it's water, noting that it must be killed on sight. In Dragons: Riders of Berk In ''Dragon Flower, Mildew a plants Blue Oleander he gets from Trader Johann. After the group learns that dragons have a severe allergic reaction to the flowers, Fishlegs looks through a book he acquired from the same trader that included information on those flowers. After Fishlegs' book tells them that those flowers are poisonous to reptiles, and by extension, dragons, they look to the Book of Dragons for more information. The Book of Dragons speaks of a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander, the "Scauldron" which would cause, if it produced it, venom that acts as an antidote. Sadly the Book of Dragons states that the Scauldron is venomless. However Gobber tells the book is wrong, and that they are "60-ft long," with "razor-sharp teeth," they "spit boiling hot water," it has "no fear, no conscience," but what they do have is "venom, and lots of it." So Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew , (who was forced to against his protests because he caused the entire problem), set out to find this beast, without their dragons. When they were a distance from Berk, they threw the baskets of the removed flowers into the ocean to attract a Scauldron. It shows up to feast, and Hiccup pours more Oleanders on the boat to lure the dragon. Once it bursts out of the ocean, after throwing the boat in the air, Stoick and Gobber attempt to tie down the dragon's head while Hiccup is tasked to extract the venom. It responds with a tail swipe, throwing a viking overboard. Stoick keeps his tail down, and Hiccup sacrifices his post to fill the bucket with venom by keeping the head down. At that point the only man on board who wasn't doing something vital was Mildew, whom was threatened by Stoick to get the venom or he'll throw Mildew into the ocean. As Mildew hesitates with the bucket, the creature suddenly releases a large spray of scalding hot water, frees itself, and after biting one last flower off of Mildew's belt, dives into the ocean. Everyone looks dejectedly down at the water, wondering how they'll save their dragons now. But then, hearing Mildew's whimpering from the corner, they realize that they have successfully acquired the venom through Mildew who was in agony due to Gobber using a needle on his butt. In Book of Dragons A Scauldron appears in this animated short. Scauldrons are classified in the Tidal Class, the symbol of this class being a Scauldron. Bork is fishing in his boat and he has a big pile of fish, but a Scauldron keeps eating his fish. Gobber explains that what Scauldrons like more than a fish is, a whole boat of fish. The Scauldron takes some bites out of his boat, and Bork sinks. Later, Bork is seen sketching the Scauldron in a book, which later became- The Book of Dragons. Dragons: Wild Skies In the game Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Scauldron can be tamed. The Scauldron can be found in The Great West Ocean. The player must first acquire a fishing pole, which can be purchased by 5 gold in Berk Village; then go to The Great West Ocean, to fish. By feeding the Scauldron with fish it can be tamed. Scauldron is a Tidal class dragon, and it spits boiling water instead of breathing fire. Like the Typhoomerang you can't see your character when you fly it. And according to the Viking in Berk village it won't let you ride it. Also, when you are gaining its respect, you have to stop then and pour yourself in the puddle. It has a 14 shot limit. Trivia *The Scauldron is a big dragon, like the Boneknapper, the Timberjack, Whispering Death, and the Typhoomerang, and not as small as most of the ridable dragons on Berk (Example: Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Thornado.) *Seeing the size of the Scauldron in the TV Series indicates that the dragons seen in the series are slightly smaller than the dragons in books. **In the book the Monstrous Nightmare is suppose to be be 69 feet long. The Scauldron is about 60 feet long and is clearly bigger than Hookfang (a Monstrous Nightmare). **It is still unknown how Gobber saw a Scauldron. **It could be possible that the Scauldron could reach a similar size to the Red Death. The official Site says its body mass grows five times as normal when full of water. And from the size of the one seen in Riders of Berk, it could be possible. Gallery Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 06-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron gallery image 05-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 04-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 03-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 02-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 01-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron portraitbutton small 101x111-1-.png white.png|Wild Skies: Scauldron . Jpg Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sea Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons